Mysteries
by x-SeSsxXxkAg-x
Summary: When two opposites attract, a good Sesskag is born. In this star cross'd tale, Sesshoumaru and Kagome are able to find the better of each other and discover love where there was once hate. "Mysteries" will prove once and for all that true love is possible
1. Chapter 1

Just so everyone who reads this knows, the point of this Sesskag isn't to get Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's pants off, but to show everyone my depiction of what would happen if Sesshoumaru and Kagome felt a spark between each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Seasons are changing_

_What was love is now lust_

_What is now lust will turn into bitter hatred_

_Your empty words leave my heart without trust_

_Like the seasons have changed my love has also_

_My lovers face now masked_

_The soul mate I seek has betrayed me too often_

_The comfort of a true friend was all I have asked_

_So let the leaves change their colours as you have as well_

_I was once blinded, but now I see_

_My eyes have opened, our love was not meant to be_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was little time left.

I knew that if I didn't act quickly, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha would die in a matter of seconds. But what could I do? I was armed with only my bow and sacred arrows, and we were separated by a river of lava. A newly formed smirk laid perfectly on Naraku's smug face. I fell to my knees. I'd realized this was the first time I'd ever felt so helpless.

"Please, Kagome." Sango cried. My cheeks became damp; I was unaware that I had been crying long enough for my tears to stain the concrete below me. I felt a rush of cool air come from above, almost unnoticeable in contrast to the heat from the lava. Rocks started to slide from the cliff over me, causing me to look up. My tears were slowly ceased when an expression of confusion crossed my face.

It was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru, staring emotionlessly towards Inuyasha and then to me. I hesitated, anxious of what would happen in the next few moments. What was he doing there? I heard a whimper coming from Inuyasha. How could I have been so distracted that I was unable to remember that my closest friends were so close to dying? I put these questions aside so that I could focus on the single arrow left in my sheath. I was sure if I kept up my strength, my arrow wouldn't fail hitting Naraku. I'd pointed my arrow to Naraku, but had lost my balance. My last hope of living had disappeared in the river, and with a last shriek, my life ended.

**Chapter One: First Encounters**

It was a beautiful day like the day before. Kagome was more then eager to go to school. After hearing the bell that woke her up, she blindly reached for her alarm clock when her hand stuck to a piece of paper instead. Wiping her eyes, she looked at the sticky note on her hand. 'Go back tomorrow**'** it read in her own handwriting. The excitement of seeing her friends again was diminished. She had almost forgotten that she would have to return to the feudal era today, and Inuyasha was very particular about her coming back on time. She knew if she held it off any longer Inuyasha would come looking for her. "Inuyasha will just have to wait then, won't he?" She reassured herself._ With all the fights we've gotten into, I'm sure he wouldn't care if I was a little late_. After all, what's the point of going back if she didn't get the chance to take a long hot shower?

After towel-drying her hair, she was interrupted by the sound of sniffling in Sota's room. Pressing her ear against the door, she was able to better listen to the sound coming from the other side, but was startled to hear that Sota was crying. She began to open the door.

"What's wrong, Sota?" she asked. Kagome sat down on his bed to comfort him when he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hitomi… wants to.. break up with me." He managed. She pulled him closer towards her when he spread his arms to hug her.

He started crying louder. _That's right, _She thought, _I've been so caught up with what's been happening lately that I almost forgot about Sota asking out Hitomi._ She remembered why they've been having trouble; Sota's been so shy around her, she's been telling him that she wants her boyfriend to be able to speak up more. After a short period of silence he realized something.

"Why aren't you with Inuyasha, Kagome?" To my brother, Inuyasha was like a superhero, but there was a lot he didn't understand.

"Inuyasha and I are in a fight right now. Hopefully he'll apologize when I get back." At least he should apologize. Sota removed his head from my shoulder.

"He really likes you, Kagome." I didn't need to think about what he said. "I know."

Luckily Sota started to feel better on his own. Kagome was sure everything was going to work out with Hitomi. She was on her way downstairs when the phone started to ring. After it rang three times, she finally picked it up. To her surprise, she heard that people had already started talking.

"A rash? Really? I thought she had one last month." Said Hojo. Grampa stuttered "No, that time it was the measles..." His voice trailed off. Kagome was too embarrassed to let them know she was listening on the other line. She was certain that she'd have to have a long talk with Grampa later.

"Anyways, I just wanted to remind Kagome about a test this Thursday." Hojo continued. The phone escaped her grasp and fell with a bang to the floor.

The math test! She'd just remembered. Kagome checked her watch; 4:30 p.m it read. She hadn't had any time to study. She promised Inuyasha that she would be back before sundown, giving her enough time to pack the necessities. After hanging up the phone, she packed her knapsack with more food and medicine, since they've run low in their last battle. Before leaving her room, she crammed her text book into the bag. _Maybe I'll have some time to study later_ she thought. After she'd said her goodbye's to Grampa, Mom and Sota, She made her way back through the bone eater's well.

Though the bottom of the well was dark and cold, the sun was at its brightest and warm air was stirring around the well. Suddenly, there was a change in the atmosphere; it was quieter than usual. The sky was moving quickly; a swarm of clouds started to shield the light. In that quick motion, the sky turned a murky gray. She sensed that a demon was close by. After climbing up the bone eaters well, Kagome shifted her focus to a figure standing in the trees. _Sesshoumaru?_ She thought. He was moving slowly, his expression never changed. _Hopefully he hasn't noticed me_. She promptly hid behind the side of the well opposite to the forest where she'd heard the noises. The bushes rustled, and then his walk came to a halt.

"Human, do you really believe that you could conceal yourself behind that well?"

At this, her heart skipped a beat. A million thoughts went through her head. _Why hasn't he attacked yet? _This question was fixated in her mind. The pause was too long, and Sesshoumaru grew bored. After a few seconds more, he began to make his way through the forest. She didn't change her stance for what felt like an hour to her. Surprise attacks were Sesshoumaru's specialty. She'd drawn a few deep breaths and continued her travels to find Inuyasha and the others once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - The Dream**

The Sun was reaching the horizon. Nightfall was minutes away. The five of them had just set camp and settled around a toasty campfire.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed.

"Feh, took you long enough. What'd you bring to eat?" Inuyasha inquired. Kagome started to search through her bag.

"Uh… we've got four cups of noodles, rice, and fish." She said. Inuyasha seemed pleased enough.

After dinner, the adventurers set camp in a nearby village.

"I sense a demonic aura surrounding this village's walls." Miroku informed the villager.

"Really? All I sense is a lecherous monk." Songo whispered jokingly to Kagome.

Luckily, they were given permission to sleep in the Emperors palace. Late at night, after Miroku had finished "cleansing" the palace, the six travelers fell sound asleep.

***

It was all the same, yet different. More intense.

Naraku was fully cloaked by his baboon hide. We were all together, already weakened by the battle. Songo, throwing her boomerang, was intercepted by one of Naraku's newly formed limbs, forcing it in the opposite direction. The sound of wood splitting was unmistakable in the background. Soon after, the earth started shaking. The ground from under us started drifting apart, and we all jumped out of the way. There was now a heated substance filling the gap between us. Before I could say anything, I was too distracted by falling rocks. I turned in curiosity, only to find Sesshoumaru towering over me. I'd jumped, though I was less surprised then our last encounter. He hadn't even bothered glancing over to Inuyasha this time. His eyes were concentrated solely on mine.

My body was paralyzed. As I looked around, the atmosphere around us started to fade black, until only Sesshoumaru and I were left. I was about to speak, but my voice was broken. I didn't know what was happening. I could feel my throat clearing in time for a voice in the distance.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. That's when she woke up.

***

In a pool of sweat, Kagome pulled her upper body up and started gasping for air. She was overwhelmed, the dream felt too real to her. After about a minute she returned to her normal state, still shocked at her repetitive nightmare. Her nerves wouldn't go away so she decided to go for a walk.

She'd been wandering the forests for hours now, denying that she knew that she was lost. _Maybe I should wait it out until the morning_, she considered. It was at that moment she saw the glow of a figure crossing a field almost half a mile away. Kagome started to sprint in that direction when her sight was almost clear. She was calling towards the unknown being, hoping to gain its attention. Shortly after, she noticed two separate outlines behind the original one, possibly less then half as tall as the tallest one. Getting closer, nearly fifty feet away, Kagome fell dead in her tracks, taken aback when her eyes were able to depict the stature of Lord Sesshoumaru, followed by a timid Rin and her companion Jaken.

She'd just stood there, not surprised nor afraid. Maybe it was the dreams, or the fact that he hadn't intimidated her in there last meeting, but Kagome hadn't felt scared of Sesshoumaru at all right now. The three of them stopped immediately, Jaken stumbling as the others stood still. Rin hid fearfully behind Sesshoumaru. There was a long pause.

"Jaken." He called

"Yes, Milord?" Jaken answered.

"Take Rin someplace safe." Lord Sesshoumaru informed him.

"Yes M'lord." Jaken said "Come along, Rin."

There was a pause again. Sesshoumaru was considering what he was going to say.

"Is my half-brother nearby?" He asked

"N-no. They've all gone to sleep." I probably should've been as wise as he was in considering how to word what I was going to say. For all I know, this could be his opportune moment to attack. Instead, he stayed as he was. I guess he was relieved. Even though he wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, he didn't want there to be the slightest chance of Rin getting hurt. That's what was interesting about him. Most of the time, Sesshoumaru's been politer to Rin than Inuyasha's been to me. I quickly glanced over to his right, noticing a white fleece detachment coming from Sesshoumaru's garment. He didn't seem to mind.

"Sesshoumaru?" I asked. I waited for a response, but didn't get one.

"Why haven't you killed me yet? You've tried to before."

He'd thought about this. Something about him changed; his eyes became harsher.

"I could, you know." He'd advanced slowly, "It would be quick and painless." I'd chosen not to move back. He'd said this not as a threat, but to prove a point.

He'd stopped a few feet away now. We were still facing each other. Sesshoumaru looked confused about something.

"Why do you not cower like you had in the past?" He requested.

I flinched at this question. I wasn't entirely sure myself, though it stroke me odd that he would care to ask me that.

"It's...different now." Was all I could manage. He seemed as if he understood, though I wasn't completely sure of it myself. He assessed my answer and turned around to join Rin and Jaken.

I walked back hoping that I might be able to find the village.

I couldn't help but turn back to look at him once more before residing back in the palace.

***

The night was at its darkest. Kagura was pacing around her last village Naraku sent her to search before returning. As she was about to give up her search, Kagura rummages around the Palace, finding Inuyasha, Kirara, Miroku, Songo, and Shippo in a deep sleep._ Now's my best chance,_ she thought to herself. She withdrew her fan from her kimono and readied her attack.

"Kagura…" A voice called in the corner.

"Hmm?" She said.

From the shadows Naraku emerged, masked in his usual fur outfit.

"Relinquish your weapon." Naraku demanded "You will not resort to such a cowardice kill."

Kagura disagreed, though it wasn't her place to defy Naraku now. She reluctantly put away her fan.

"I have greater plans to kill Inuyasha," Naraku confessed. "Give it time, my incarnation."

The sound of floorboards creaking followed closer to their room. Upon hearing this, Naraku disappeared from the shadows he had before appeared from. Kagura looked down at her prey.

"We'll meet again." She told Inuyasha, following Naraku's departure.

After hearing the disturbance, Kagome entered the room she had left earlier. Everyone was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Sesshoumaru?**

They were all starting to awaken. First Songo, then Inuyasha who had woken the others. Before departing the village, Sango decided to take a bath in a nearby pond. The water was warm, though not nearly as warm as the air. She was washing her face when she noticed a young boy in green and black garments hiking through the valley to her right. Though the water on her face made her vision fuzzy, she was sure of the form he'd taken.

_What is Kohaku doing here?_ She thought. He was about to enter a cave. She wasn't sure of what he was up to, but this was her best chance to find out.

"I'll be right back you guys!" She yelled behind the boulder between them.

Sango quickly gathered her clothing. Putting them on, she started her jog towards the green and black figure.

***

Kagome and the others were almost ready to go.

"Shouldn't we wait for Sango?" Kagome suggested

"Sango could take care of herself." Inuyasha said selfishly. "I sense Naraku nearby."

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome, scrambling her things together on the grass.

"Hurry up, Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered.

Once Inuyasha caught a trace of Naraku, there wasn't anything that could change his mind. Miroku's expression grew worried.

Inuyasha walked a few feet in front of the others, sniffing out the distinct scent of Naraku. Kagome couldn't get the feel of paranoia off of her mind. She'd looked around, side to side, ahead and behind. Before her eyes could follow the noise, Kagome heard the sound of leaves rustling from over her. She gasped, though Inuyasha was too interested in finding the jewel shards to hear her. The others noticed, though Kagome assured them it was nothing. She passed it off as being a little shaken up by her nightmares. The wind slightly picked up, and the sound repeated, leaving a shadow that passed her on the ground.

"Did you see that?" She questioned.

"What is it, Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"I'm sure I saw something passing us." She said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Miroku responded. "There are many demons wandering these forests."

Inuyasha started to seem irritated.

"It's more then that. I think it's follo-"

"Will ya shut up already!" Inuyasha shouted "I can't sense anything with all your yammering!"

"Don't be so mean!" Shippo interjected. "She was just trying to help!"

Kagome began to walk closer to Inuyasha, a smile returning to her face. Inuyasha looked confused.

"SIT, BOY!" Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground.

"SIT, SIT, SIT!" she repeated. The earth under him was beginning to break under the pressure.

It took Inuyasha a minute to recuperate.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he roared. They continued to fight.

"It looks like they're at it again." Miroku said to Shippo

"That's the third time this morning" Shippo retaliated.

After a few minutes of hostility, the five of them kept moving.

The wind was calmer now. Whatever was there before was gone now, or at least was tamed. Kagome looked into the sky, appearing to be as blue as the ocean. The sun welcomed her gaze, causing her to squint her eyes. It was as she was about to look down when she noticed a white material, almost impossible to distinguish from the sky, falling gently down. She laid out her palm, allowing it to fall lightly into her hand. She instantly recognized the fur in her hand. It brought her back to her last encounter with Sesshoumaru, when the material of his pelt had blown off. _The mokomoko_, she thought. It had to be Sesshoumaru who was following them earlier.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning, the sun hadn't yet appeared. Rin and Jaken were curiously awaiting Sesshoumaru's return.

"Do you think Lord Sesshoumaru will be okay?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Of course he will, foolish child!" Jaken answered. "Lord Sesshoumaru is much stronger than Inuyasha!"

The bushes started to sway. Lord Sesshoumaru parted the shrubs and continued to walk. Rin follow closely behind

Rin held onto the mokomoko warn around her protector, feeling safer that she was holding on to her Lord. After a moment of silence, Rin noticed the fur of the pelt she was holding in her hands started to shed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the fur on your pelt is falling!" Rin informed him.

Sesshoumaru glanced quickly over his shoulder.

"My Lord, let me mend that for you!" Jaken yelped, grasping the pelt.

With one foul sweep, Sesshoumaru hit Jaken over the head with his fist, leaving him momentarily unconscious on the ground. Before long, he was able to lift himself up.

"Wait for me, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken called in the distance.

***

"I'm hungry," Shippo announced, "Can we have lunch now?"

The question was directed to Kagome. She hadn't heard Shippo; she was too entranced in thought. Both Shippo and Miroku turned around when they noticed Kagome stopped nearly a minute ago. She looked up.

"W-what was that, Shippo?" She asked.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" He repeated.

Their lunch today consisted of leftovers and snacks given to them by the village where they had resided the night before. Kagome searched through her bag when she recovered the fur from a few minutes ago, triggering a thought in her mind.

"Do any of you mind if we go to Kaede's Village after lunch?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Kaede's Village**

Sango was following the figure for hours now. Many times in her pursuit through the tunnels did she lose sight of him. Her stealthy movements became sloppy, although he didn't seem to notice. He ran quickly and turned many corners, though Sango grew weary. She couldn't take too much more of this and had thought of going back. The Kohaku-like being started to slow down, looking around him before stepping further. Sango followed only to be halted in a chamber-like area. The tunnel had come to a dead end. Kohaku was nowhere in sight.

***

Kaede's Village. Every time they had gone to see Kaede, Kagome couldn't help but get a chill going down her spine. Kagome asked that she may speak to the High Priestess, alone, of course. The others were escorted to the village temple. On her way she was praised and kneeled before.

"Lady Kikyo." One had said.

"That's Kikyo-Sama for those who respect her." Another corrected.

Kagome wasn't used to such admiration. Granted, it wasn't her name they were acclaiming. Kaede had come to greet her.

"Welcome back, Kagome." She addressed.

Kagome was more then happy to hear her voice again.

"Come this way." Kagome was notified.

Kaede had already boiled some herbs for her to drink. Kagome reluctantly accepted.

"Why is it ye come to see me?" Kaede asked.

Kagome waited a few seconds before searching through her bag. She pulled out the fur from this morning. She'd laid it in her palm for Lady Kaede to observe. Kagome handed it to Kaede.

"Can you tell me what animal this came from?" Kagome questioned.

She'd analyzed the fur thoroughly, though it took her an extended amount of time to conclude.

"I be not certain, though it hath the scent of the great Lord Sesshoumaru." She assumed.

Kagome had doubt written on her face. There was another secret on her mind.

"What's wrong, child?" Kaede noticed.

Kagome hadn't felt she had a choice. She'd decided to tell the priestess of the dreams she's been having. After her brief synopsis, she had taken a pause, then continued onto her next dream. Kaede-sama assessed her dreams, though did not respond.

"Does it mean anything?" Kagome asked

"Ay, child" said Kaede "Did ye say Sesshoumaru was in these nightmares?"

"Y-yes" She hesitated.

"It could be that ye have felt passion towards Inuyasha's half-brother." She paused.

Kagome sipped the tea curiously.

"In ye's case, anger, of course." _Of course_, she thought.

That was all she needed to know. Kagome was sure if she knew how the dreams were caused she would be able to stop them.

"If that's all, I guess we should be going now" Kagome informed Kaede.

Lady Kaede escorted Kagome to the others, who were in the middle of dinner. The others were ready to leave, though Inuyasha was still eating.

"Hey, what gives?!" Inuyasha yelled, with pieces of meat escaping his mouth.

"Don't you have any manners?" Shippo asked. "Its time to go, Inuyasha."

Kirara started to whine. Miroku instantly knew why.

"Don't worry, Kirara," He said "I'm sure Songo's safe."

***

Sango was starting to feel nervous. The area she had before entered through was now replaced with another wall. She tried to climb, but it was no use; the edges were too flat, and her hands were starting to sweat. Sango started to feel a sense of claustrophobia coming on. Perhaps it was a trap.

The walls started closing in slowly. She tried to budge, but only ended up tripping over the rocks. She couldn't get up; the walls started moving faster and faster. Not even her boomerang could block the walls from moving in. The sounds of the rocks screeching were too much for her ears to take. The walls would collide around her in moments.

***

Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken were resting nearby to a village. Rin was wandering nearby, venturing the area when she'd come across a book. Excitedly, Rin picked it up and brought it to Jaken.

"What is it, Master Jaken?" Rin asked cheerfully.

Jaken analyzed the strange book, flipping through its pages.

"It belongs to the human girl," Jaken whispered. "Don't let Lord Sesshoumaru find this or he'll have my head."

At the sound of his name Lord Sesshoumaru instantaneously took place of Jaken's shadow, standing over him. Jaken jumped out of place.

"Mi'lord" Jaken wheezed "I meant no disrespect! This insolent child had brought over this book of spells; I hadn't known what to do!"

Sesshoumaru was not interested in excuses, but hit Jaken over the head with Jaken's own staff. He then turned over to Rin, who was slightly nervous.

"Where did you find this, Rin?" He inquired.

"I found it near the village, Lord Sesshoumaru, honest!"

Sesshoumaru too flipped through the pages, baffled himself of what was written inside, until looking at the back page.

"Kagome Higurashi" He read.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The Cheerful Rin**

The forests were very quiet, making it easier for Inuyasha to concentrate. It had been hours, at least, since they've departed Kaede's Village. The others were trailing sluggishly behind while Inuyasha was alert ahead once again. Kirara's legs started feeling weak, so Kagome voluntarily held her in her arms. The grateful demon cat snuggled closely to her chest.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Kagome asked

"We're not lost," Inuyasha rebutted "I know exactly where we are."

Inuyasha stood up to his up-right position. He started to turn his head in confusion.

"Who goes there?" A voice called

Shippo hid behind Kagome fearfully, though Kagome wasn't scared. She'd recognized that voice anywhere.

"Koga?" She inquired.

Koga emerged from the bushes.

"Kagome!" Koga said affectionately.

Koga ran swiftly towards Kagome, holding her hands. Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly awkward, making Inuyasha move speedily to her side.

"What do you think your doing, wolf?" Inuyasha said to Koga

"Oh," The demon said to Kagome. "Didn't know you brought the _mutt_ with you."

"Who're you calling mutt?" He retaliated.

Like always, Kagome had to be the mediator between the two of them. After handing Kirara over to Shippo, She'd quickly cut in between them and spread her arms in opposite directions.

"Cut it out Inuyasha! Stop being so overprotective!" Kagome intercepted.

"Hmmph."

"_Miroku-san._" Miroku heard in the distance. He looked to his left, though hadn't seen a body to match the temptresses voice.

"_Miroku-San, follow my voice…"_

Miroku was mesmerized by the intoxicating voice and unwillingly made his way through the bushes.

Kagome was still in between them. Time was going by and Kagome was getting impatient.

"Will you two stop it already?!" She yelled angrily.

This had happened every time they would run into Koga. It was of Inuyasha's nature to get a little jealous when Koga would come around. It was always a competition between them, though Kagome had enough.

Koga and Inuyasha grudgingly stopped, though they both knew it wasn't over. Moments later, after they had all calmed down, Rin flowingly danced her way through the forest and towards Kagome.

_Rin?_ She thought, trying to recall her name from the night before.

The little girl seemed oblivious to the fact that she was in the presence of others. In her hands was the textbook Kagome though she had in her bag.

Rin accidentally bumped into Inuyasha, who was still steamed up from seeing Koga, falling to the ground.

"Aren't you that runt who stays with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha said

Rin now seemed terribly frightened, speechless to answer the dog-demons question. She was so afraid, she'd dropped the textbook in her hands and pushed herself further away, still on the ground. Kagome's attention moved towards to book, realizing that it was her own.

"Rin?" Kagome was finally confidently able to say the name aloud.

Inuyasha smirked

"So that's what he's calling her."

Rin nodded her head, allowing Kagome to continue.

"Where did you find that?" Kagome asked fascinatingly.

She checked her own bag, seeing herself that her math textbook wasn't inside. Rin shifted her interest to Kagome.

"Rin found it near the village. Lord Sesshoumaru told her to bring it back to you!" Rin responded.

There was something about Rin that Kagome liked. Her personality was very bubbly when she wasn't scared. Rin didn't seem like the kind of person that would lose her childish charm.

Something about what Rin said sparked in Kagome's mind. _Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave Rin alone without someone to protect her._ Her best bet was that Sesshoumaru was still nearby. She looked at her surrounding area, though he would probably be cleverer then to hide himself so obviously. Kagome was too deep into thought to notice Rin, almost pelvic level compared to her. She started to elevate her hands with the textbook in it. She took the book from her grasp.

"Thank you." Kagome said to Rin.

They both exchanged smiles, then Rin retreated back to the others, waving as she was skipping her way through the field.

"What just happened here?" Koga asked. This was probably one of the first times he's seen the vivacious child.

Inuyasha looked around himself. A perplexed expression painted on his face.

"Did anyone see where Miroku went?"

***

The voice was repeating what it had before. Anything to make the mischievous Miroku follow it. They were now about to vacate a tunnel. The tunnel entrance was narrow compared to its inside, almost twice as big though invisible to see when the darkness settled in. He now couldn't see, though since it was only a voice he had been following, he hadn't declined to continue pursuing the unknown female.

"_We're almost there._" The voice said, adding an amusing giggle at the end of her warning.

Miroku was hunch-backed. His mouth started watering. He was completely hypnotized, and there was nothing he could do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Enough!**

The group worried for their lost friends. First Sango, then Miroku was missing. The five of them now, were about to run out of ideas.

_Maybe the two of them met up_, Kagome hoped. Kirara was still being held by Shippo, though was struggling to force her way out. Shippo, noticing this, bent down to release her on the grass. Kirara immediately skipped towards Kagome, who was frustrated by the current situation. Kagome heard her cry and knew what she was trying to accomplish.

"Do you want to help?" Kagome asked

Kirara nodded her head.

"Could you go fly over the trees and look?" She requested.

Kirara nodded again. Transforming into her full-demon self, Kirara took flight and disappeared in moments. Kirara wasn't one to give up easily. She knew it would be hours, maybe days, before she came back, unfortunately with Sango and Miroku or not.

***

Sesshoumaru sat impatiently under one of numerous oak trees in the forest. Jaken was pacing in front of him.

"Where is that troublesome child?" Jaken asked himself.

Even Sesshoumaru was admittedly annoyed at having to wait for Rin, though he was almost now used to it. The night before they'd set camp nearby a stream. The flowing of water beside him was astonishingly calm. Sesshoumaru unhurriedly put his hand in the moving water, which seemed to satisfy him. He was unusually tranquil, although on the outside Sesshoumaru's expression was naturally relaxed.

"Rin is almost here." Sesshoumaru said arbitrarily.

Jaken wasn't expecting this but caught on soon after.

"What great hearing you have, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken commented respectfully.

It was a while later that Jaken also heard the humming now coming from the woods in front of him. Rin then surfaced from behind a cluster of Sakura trees. She was once again pleased to be reunited with her lord. She stopped facing Sesshoumaru, greeting him with a smile, though he hadn't returned such kindness.

"Welcome back, Rin" He said politely.

"Rin has brought the book back like her lord had requested."

The taiyoukai seemed pleased that the girl had followed his orders. Eager to finally leave, Sesshoumaru pulled himself up.

"Jaken," He called in his usual monotonous voice. "Get up."

***

Night was falling once again. The group of four decided to split up and meet where they were before. Kagome was now wandering alone; the sounds of hiding demons infested the wood. It was getting late (or so she thought), and her knees were feeling weak. When opportunity came, she rested herself beside a tall tree and rested her eyes for only a moment. She'd let her mind at ease, listening solely to the sounds of nature surrounding her. She could hear the crickets chirping, the leaves shaking, calmly though dissimilarly then earlier that day. She sighed peacefully. She was glad for once that it was so quiet, enabling her to think to herself.

Her perceptiveness was especially enhanced when it was this silent, which was why she noticed something was amiss when the sounds in the forest ceased. She opened her eyes, waking to the sight of Sesshoumaru towering over her, just like she had seen him in her dream.

_This girl again_, he thought. _Why does she always get in my way?_

"Where's Inuyasha?" He asked.

_Ugh. Is that all he ever cares about?_

"I don't know." She admitted.

Sesshoumaru seemed to like this. Kagome now looked at the ground, too shy to face the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru slowly moved his hands behind his back where they started to glow green. He waited until poison dripped from his claws.

_This Sesshoumaru can't stand these encounters any longer…_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She said in a whisper, still looking down.

His thoughts were interrupted.

_How…-_

"My powers could repel your claws in an instant," She informed him.

He was taken aback by the information he was given, though he hadn't shown it much on his face.

_Impossible,_ He presumed. _No human can possibly bring a demon to its knees._

It was too late for a surprise attack. Sesshoumaru pursued the priestess.

She gasped as his claw had nearly stricken her face. Though she hadn't moved very far from his clutches, it seemed as if there was a moment of hesitation on both of their behalves. Sesshoumaru looked down at his claws, then drew his gaze back towards Kagome.

"I won't miss this time, Miko." She was told.

He had once again thrown his claws rapidly at Kagome, which hit directly into her left shoulder. There was a moment of pause when time seemed to slow. Sesshoumaru's satisfied grin turned into confusion when he was forced backwards off his feet. Sesshoumaru stayed there for an extended amount of time. The forest went dead silent.


	7. Readers Choice

As you already know, I've recently posted chapter six to the novel "Mysteries", though it might've been too soon.

My apologies but before I could keep writing, I started to talk to my editor who thinks that this ending was too strong and out of character for Kagome to say, so I need your opinion, as the reader, to decide which ending to the chapter would be better.

**1. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_This Sesshoumaru can't stand these encounters any longer…_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She said in a whisper, still looking down.

His thoughts were interrupted.

_How…-_

"My powers could repel your claws in an instant," She informed him.

He was taken aback by the information he was given, though he hadn't shown it much on his face.

_Impossible,_ He presumed. _No human can possibly bring a demon to its knees._

It was too late for a surprise attack. Sesshoumaru pursued the priestess.

She gasped as his claw had nearly stricken her face. Though she hadn't moved very far from his clutches, it seemed as if there was a moment of hesitation on both of their behalves. Sesshoumaru looked down at his claws, then drew his gaze back towards Kagome.

"I won't miss this time, Miko." She was told.

He had once again thrown his claws rapidly at Kagome, which hit directly into her left shoulder. There was a moment of pause when time seemed to slow. Sesshoumaru's satisfied grin turned into confusion when he was forced backwards off his feet. Sesshoumaru stayed there for an extended amount of time. The forest went dead silent.

**2.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I'm not in the mood, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome shouted

Sesshoumaru hadn't expected such a forceful threat coming from such a gentle looking creature.

He advanced at her like the night before; accept he hadn't stopped steps in front of her. He'd angrily torn his claw out from behind him, grabbing hold of Kagome's throat. With his thumb on the opposite side of her neck, he started moving it across, a stream of blood pouring as he did so. When about to push his fingers in for the final blow, he unexpectedly relaxed his hand and rested it along side of his body. He turned his back on Kagome, letting his silver hair brush across her face.

"It would be a waste of courage." He barely whispered enough for her to hear.

Of course I will most likely add to the second ending, though that was the rough idea of the ending and my editor seemed to like it.

Please post what you think would be better and I'll get back to writing the rest of the novel as soon as possible.


End file.
